De días malos y pizza
by Aokiri
Summary: [Viñeta] Los días malos siempre podían resolverse con algo de pizza y un beso.


**Disclaimer:** personajes, universo y dinero son propiedad de Rick. ¡Aunque algún día Percy será mío!

 **Advertencias:** Nah. Solo debo avisar que esto contiene un alto nivel de Fluff. No me hago responsable de posibles diabetes xd. Además se encuentra donde Percy y Annabeth ya viven en Nueva Roma. Posiblemente ya se casaron. Lo dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

 _ **De días malos y pizza**_

Ese definitivamente había sido un día pésimo. Probablemente lo archivaría en esa carpeta mental que tenía sólo para recordar cuan miserable era su vida. Si. Lo pondría justo detrás de la que decía "Apocalipsis y misiones suicidas". Ya se lo imaginaba.

Era de esos días en los que Percy Jackson deseaba mirar al cielo y gritar qué tenían los dioses en su contra. También algunas otras palabras más fuertes. De esas con las que su madre le haría lavarse la boca con jabón.

Y es que todo lo que podía salir mal, _había_ salido mal. Hubo de todo. Clientes irritados, un ataque de monstruos, las clásicas serpientes voladoras, alguna quemadura y mucha baba pegajosa. Ew. Como él no tenía ganas de revivir su truculento día (Además necesitaba un _buen_ baño) trató de no pensar en eso, se saltó todo el proceso que incluía desvestirse y se metió directamente a la ducha. El agua lo hizo sentirse mejor. Un poco.

Como también tenía hambre (no había comido en todo el día, _por Hades_ ) saboreó una sofisticada cena —ordenó pizza— y se fue a la cama. Eso también lo hizo sentirse mejor. Un poco.

Pero no descansó como pensó que lo haría (por supuesto. _Claro que no_ ) porque toda la fatiga acumulada de repente desapareció y lo dejó con un sentimiento de ansiedad, solo con Percy en la cama. Aún así, él sabía que estaba cansado (su cuerpo pedía a gritos una siesta. Mejor aún: dormir largo y tendido. Oh, esto es bueno: entrar en coma). Pero simplemente no podía dormir. Maldijo de todas las formas que supo —anotó mentalmente que no debía juntarse tanto con Arión— y realmente esperaba un castigo divino (un relámpago cruzando el cielo hasta su habitación. Así de fuerte había maldecido. Su culpa. Ups.) pero lo único que escuchó la puerta abrirse: Annabeth.

Inmediatamente supo que ella también había tenido un mal día. Estaba arrastrando los pies, tirando cosas por todos lados y gritando maldiciones en griego por todo el apartamento. Ella era tan dulce.

De cualquier manera, cruzó por el mismo proceso de limpieza y alimentación por el que Percy y entró a la habitación prácticamente con los ojos cerrados y y cabello revuelto, el pijama más viejo y roto que tenía. La comisura de su boca estaba manchada de salsa de tomate de la pizza. Percy pensó que se veía atractiva. No lo exteriorizó.

—Hey. —farfulló ella a modo de saludo. Trastabilló hacia la cama y luchó contra los nudos de su cabello.

—Hey. —respondió él, apartándose en la cama para dejarla acostarse. Dejó de intentar arreglar su cabello con un bufido y se tendió a su lado. Le dio un beso y el día de Percy pareció no ser _tan_ malo—. Y... ¿Qué tal tu día?

Ni siquiera hizo falta que ella respondiera. Su cara lo decía todo. Ella preguntó lo mismo y se entendieron mutuamente. Ninguno quería hablar del horrible día que habían tenido. Fin del asunto.

Con Annabeth a su lado, Percy se relajó. Se sintió lo suficientemente bien para acariciar el cabello de Annabeth, desenredando los nudos que ella había dejado por la paz con suavidad. Ella también parecía sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para abrazarlo y comenzar la repasar con los dedos las pequeñas cicatrices que los años de batalla habían dejado en los brazos de Percy. Y entonces, el día de ambos mejoró.

Sí, Percy aún archivaría ese día como uno realmente malo. Pero... Estaba seguro de que no por encima de pequeños males como golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie, o encontrar a BlackJack en el capó de su auto. Él deducía que había sido por la pizza. Por supuesto. La pizza siempre iba a mejorar sus días malos.

(Ah, pero no cualquier pizza. Específicamente, el sabor de los labios de Annabeth a pizza de peperoni)

* * *

 _[689 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Amakssskssllas. Percabeth. OTP FOREVER.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no tengas problemas con la azúcar :3 ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
